1. Field
Example embodiments provide an organic photoelectric device and an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device refers to a device for converting light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects. The photoelectric device may include a photodiode, a phototransistor, and the like, and may be applied to an image sensor, a solar cell, and the like.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires higher resolution and accordingly a smaller pixel. At present, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but has a problem of deteriorated sensitivity since it has a smaller absorption area due to smaller pixels. Accordingly, an organic photoelectric material that is capable of replacing silicon has been researched.
The organic material has a high extinction coefficient and selectively absorbs light in a particular wavelength region depending on a molecular structure, and thus may simultaneously replace a photodiode and a color filter and resultantly improve sensitivity and contribute to higher integration.
In order to implement a photodiode including an organic material, photoelectric conversion efficiency is required to be increased, and for this purpose, charge mobility between an electrode and an active layer is required to be increased.